Freefall
by The One that Hunts your Soul
Summary: You want to what!" "I wanna go Sky divng"- this can't be good for Riku rated T for some language


Hey everyone, HotFudge here with my first fan fiction. I really wasn't to sure what to right about cause I wanted to test this whole writing thing out so I started with a one shot. I hope I don't disappoint. I don't know you be the judge.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/

**Freefall**

"You want to what?!" exclaimed Riku completely dumbfounded.

"I wanna go Sky Diving" replied Sora, a goofy grin spread across his face.

"Oh hell no!!" Riku said without a moment's hesitation. "You're insane."

"What's the matter Riku? You scared of heights?" teased Sora playfully punching his friend in the shoulder.

"No I'm not" answered Riku honestly. He loved being high up_. 'So why am I so against doing this?'_ he pondered. So when no logical explanation presented itself he reluctantly agreed to Sora's hairbrained idea.

"Awright!!!!" exclaimed Sora leaping into the air and punching his fist skyward. However he landed on Riku's foot, howling in pain Riku grabbed the flattened appendage and fell on to the couch. Once the initial pain subsided Riku recovered with one thought on his mind "kill Sora." He leapt off the couch and tackled Sora to the ground. Sora landed with a hard thud on the carpeted floor and gasped as his breath was wrenched from his body.

Riku then punched Sora hard in the stomach before letting him up. He climbed to his feet and help Sora to his. He stood in front of Riku clutching at his stomach with his left eye closed a habit he had developed whenever he was in pain.

"I guess I kinda deserved that didn't I?" he said after he had finally recovered his stolen breath.

"Damn right you did" smiled Riku before hitting Sora's fist with his own. "Anyway when we gonna do this thing bro?"

"Well," started Sora "I booked it for tomorrow," he finished with his trademark grin.

"Wait let me get this straight; you booked a flight before you asked me if I wanted to go?" asked Riku. Sora bobbed his head maintaining his grin. Riku smiled himself "your a nut; you know that right?"

"Uh huh," said Sora his grin never failing.

Riku laughed; leave it to Sora to do something crazy, dumb, and idiotic like this and have it actually work out in the end.

"Whatever dude," said Riku looking at his watch; it was eight in the evening it was getting late and Riku's dad would be off duty soon. Riku had promised to watch the Blitzball game with him we he got home. It had been on earlier that day, but Riku had DVRed it so he could watch it with his dad.

"My dad's gonna be home soon dude and I promised I'd watch the game with him" said Riku.

Sora's eyes lit up "I wanna watch it too," he said.

Riku laughed "get out of my house," he tried to say through his laugh. It didn't work so he waited until the laugh subsided and he could speak coherently. Then he tried again. It came out right this time. Sora obediently complied and strode for the door he twist the door knob and said to Riku

"I'll cal you in the morning." That said he left the house, climbed into his car (A/N pick your favorite), and zoomed away. Riku watched his taillights fade and a pair of head lights grow bigger, his dad was home.

/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

The next morning Riku was torn from sleep by the loud blasting of "The Game"-by Disturbed, his cell was going off. He picked it up and looked at the call ID, it was Sora. He glanced at the clock and nearly dropped his phone. It was three in the morning. He flipped it open and annoyed but tired said…

"What the hell are you doing?"

"I said I was going to call you in the morning," came Sora's wide awake and cheery voice from the phone.

"Yeah but I thought you meant at a reasonable time man, I've been asleep for two hours," mumbled Riku.

"Yeah well the plane takes off at eight and you're worse than a woman when it comes to getting ready to go somewhere," replied Sora curtly.

"Ah fuck you" said Riku "ok I'm getting up. I have no idea where we're going so your gonna have to come pick me up."

"I'm already out side" said Sora stifling a laugh. Riku hung up the phone, climbed out of bed and headed for the bathroom, making a mental note to kill Sora for real this time.

Five hours later the dynamic duo was ten thousand feet in the air flying over the face of the earth. Riku was watching his home world move below his gaze and was instantly ecstatic that Sora had involved him in this "hairbrained" idea. He glanced over at his friend and had to force a laugh back down his throat. Sora's face was whiter than the cream filling of a Twinkie. Riku turned his gaze back to the planet below him and smiled, this was gonna be fun.

Ten minutes later the dive instructor came over to the teens and checked their gear. Satisfied he smiled at them and asked…

"You boys ready?"

"Hell yeah, lets do this" said Riku. Sora mustered a smile and nodded. The instructor laughed and clapped Sora on the shoulder.

"It's normal to be nervous on you first jump," he said "you'll be fine, and I'll be with you"

Some of the color returned to Sora's face and he smiled a real smile this time.

"Awight lets do it" he said.

"Ok, when I give you a thumbs up, pull your chute," said the instructor. The boys nodded and followed him to the cabin door. He slid it open and locked it in place. "Whenever you two are ready."

Riku was first up. He felt adrenaline surge through his body as he stood on the brink, then with a yell of exhilaration and sheer joy he leapt from the aircraft. He fell about thirty feet before turning to see Sora leave the aircraft as well, who was followed by the instructor. Riku rolled back over to face the planet and spread his arms and legs out wide to slow his descent. Sora and the instructor soon caught up him and they formed a tight circle. Riku glanced at Sora who was, once again, smiling like a fool. Riku smiled and flipped backward and pinned his arms to his sides. He plummeted towards the earth for a good thirty seconds before spreading out his limbs again. Then he preformed a series of flips and twists. Finally after what seemed like a life time the instructor gave the thumbs up.

Riku yanked his rip cord and felt the chute unfurl. His body jerked upright as the chute caught tension. He decent slowed to a crawl. But before long his feet touched the ground. His legs gave way, and he laid there for a moment. After his natural high dissipated he stood up and looked around the field he was standing in. Sora had landed twenty feet away and was already on his way toward him. Riku met him half way and clasped hands with him.

"Thanks for convincing me to do this man," he said. Sora not wishing to disappoint flashed that stupid grin.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Well that's that ladies and gents. How'd I do? Review please and I'll reply with a great big THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!

And now I leave you with this:

"Even if the morrow is barren of promises, nothing shall forestall my return."

Yay Genesis!! You rox my sox


End file.
